


tinged with pink about the neck

by mythicgeek (mysticshell)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticshell/pseuds/mythicgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He passed by shirt after shirt, declaring every one of them unsuitable, unfit for the task at hand. It couldn't just be fashionable today, no. It needed to be functional as well. Prince Gumball's right hand landed on a lovely pink turtleneck the color of the meringues he made just this morning, as his left absently stroked the two teeth marks on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tinged with pink about the neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yabamena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabamena/gifts), [gliese581](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/gifts).



He passed by shirt after shirt, declaring every one of them unsuitable, unfit for the task at hand. It couldn't just be fashionable today, no. It needed to be functional as well. Prince Gumball's right hand landed on a lovely pink turtleneck the color of the meringues he made just this morning, as his left absently stroked the two teeth marks on his neck.

He remembered Marshall Lee's chuckle, that deep and amused sound, when Gumball realized that he'd have to cover his neck before speculations - correct and incorrect - started to fly from his subjects. The chuckle was so very prominent in his memory, so loud it almost seemed like-

Gumball whirled around, turtleneck in hand and, as one who has begun to be accustomed to Marshall's company would do, looked up. Floating about a foot and a half over his head was the vampire himself, tongue curling out to lick his lips. "Looking a little pale this morning, your Highness," he remarked, floating down toward Gumball, who stood in a pale pink robe as he prepared to dress.

"Marshall!" Gumball hissed and looked about as though he expected unwanted company. "This is your fault, you know," he chided, gesturing to the turtleneck. "This!" He repeated and then he pointed to the bite marks.

Marshall shrugged. "I know. You didn't seem to mind when I was drinking the pretty pink from your skin though."

Gumball flushed at the memory and Marshall bared the fangs that had done the damage. Marshall hovered only an inch above the floor, looking down slightly at the prince. "Am I keeping you?"

Gumball looked slightly stricken. "Of course not! I'm the prince; I belong to no one- that isn't at all what you meant, is it?" Further embarrassed now as Marshall slowly shook his head back and forth, looking like he was trying not to laugh, Gumball turned away and reached for a pair of plum pants. His robe, which had been securely tied, suddenly opened and fell down his arms. It would have come off completely if he hadn't been holding items in his hands. "What are you doing?" His eyes went wide as his gripped his clothes hard enough to wrinkle them.

"You're having a difficult time hiding the marks I left on you. I'm just leaving some others that will be easier to cover." Marshall's voice had gone a little softer as he dropped the belt of Gumball's robe, the belt he'd so quickly and cleverly untied.

When Marshall dropped to his knees, Gumball felt a little faint. When those sharp teeth sunk into his thigh, all reason was abandoned in favor of just holding on for dear life. His subjects could wait a bit longer, he decided. Hopefully no one would question why he was so very pale when he greeted them.


End file.
